


Allons voir si la rose

by Alaiya



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Community: 31_jours, F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Malgré tous ses efforts, André n'a pas réussi à taire plus longtemps un amour qui le consume mais dont il sait à présent qu'il n'est pas partagé. Tout lui échappe : les certitudes qu'il croyait avoir et un avenir qui s'assombrit de jour en jour alors qu'il perd la vue. Y a t-il encore quoi que ce soit à sauver ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 11 février – Faire le premier pas  
>  **Disclaimer** : Riyoko Ikeda  
>  **Note** : basé sur l'anime. Post-épisode 28

Il n’avait jamais osé. A présent, il savait qu’il n’oserait jamais. _Plus_ jamais. Et si la veille au soir il avait dessaoulé presque aussi vite qu’Oscar avait tenté de se dissimuler à son regard, cela n’avait malgré tout pas suffi. Rien ne suffirait à faire oublier ses mots, son geste, sa folie. Car c’était bien d’une folie qu’il s’agissait, n’est-ce pas ?

N’est-ce pas...

Le galop du cheval s’était éteint dans le silence du matin froid depuis longtemps et seuls les éclats de voix de sa grand-mère lui parvenaient de loin en loin tandis qu’elle houspillait les autres domestiques. Son âge et sa position de gouvernante avaient beau conférer à la vieille femme quelque autorité sur l’équipage de la maisonnée, elle n’en était pas moins partie intégrante tout comme son petit-fils. Des roturiers au service de nobles qui pour aussi bien qu’ils les traitassent, ne les considéreraient jamais que comme des êtres inférieurs.

Assis sur le sol inégal du clocher, André baissa son œil encore valide sur ses mains qui tremblaient sur ses genoux repliés. A moins que ce fût là un nouvel avertissement quant à l’imminence de sa cécité prochaine ? Le médecin pouvait bien temporiser à l’envi, lui savait déjà. Le mur était froid contre son dos lorsqu’il s’y appuya, la tête levée vers le ciel découpé par les cintres en pierre. De ce bleu limpide, il lui fallait dorénavant se repaître à la moindre occasion pour en conserver le souvenir, qui lui rappellerait les yeux d’Oscar.

Il allait partir. Puisqu’il ne pouvait l’aimer, puisque bientôt, il ne pourrait plus même la voir, pourquoi rester ? Ah, qu’il avait été bon de vivre, sans attente ni espoir : il aurait pu demeurer à ses côtés ainsi qu’il en avait toujours été, en loyal serviteur, en ami fidèle. Mais elle avait aimé Fersen, l’éclaboussant dans le même temps d’une évidence si soudaine, si violente qu’il lui avait fallu fuir, si ce n’était dans les faits alors dans l’alcool, avant d’admettre la vérité. _Sa_ vérité. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il risquait de la perdre. Et surtout, il l’aimait.

Sa bienveillance à elle, sa dévotion à lui, leur complicité, cette confiance qui depuis toujours les unissait, tout avait subitement pris un autre éclat sous la lumière de cet amour qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’éprouver jusqu’ici. L’inquiétude d’Oscar au sujet de sa santé, une façon détournée de lui témoigner son affection ? Sa colère lorsqu’elle l’avait soupçonné d’être le Masque Noir, la réaction d’une femme blessée ? Leurs entraînements, leurs chevauchées, leurs jeux et leurs rires, des moments intimes aussi importants pour elle que pour lui ?

_Oui, fou !_

Mon pauvre André, comment as-tu pu t’abuser de la sorte, oublier à ce point ta condition pour te laisser entraîner à des songes aussi inaccessibles ? Croire qu’elle aussi, aurait pu t’aimer… Ah, tu ris ! Mais c’est du désespoir qui grêle ta voix, des sanglots qui secouent tes épaules, de la douleur, _cette_ douleur qui cisaille ton œil et transperce ton cœur.

Alors, pars, détourne tes pas de là où ils n’auraient jamais dû s’aventurer, sauve-toi !

Sauve. Toi.

_Et ne pas la sauver d’elle-même ?_

Autour de lui, tout était calme. La brise du matin était tombée tandis que le décor familier avait recouvré sa netteté et ses doigts, leur immobilité. De la moitié du monde qui lui avait été dérobée, il ne lui semblait plus manquer grand-chose sauf peut-être la pointe d’écarlate aperçue à son arrivée dans son refuge mais qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps de regarder.

Tournant la tête vers la gauche, il les retrouva, les pétales rouges qui s’arrondissaient par-dessus la margelle, amenés dans les hauteurs par un rosier grimpant presque aussi ancien que la demeure des Jarjayes.

Les roses.

Oscar les aimait tellement.


End file.
